The present invention relates to saddlery and more particularly tp expandable girths for riding saddles. The saddle girth is a very important part of a horseman's "tack" and care is warranted in its selection. The saddle girth or cinch is often the only substantial part of the saddle gear that actally holds the saddle on a horse's back. Certainly it is the girth that must withstand much of the ordinary stresses supplied by the weight of a rider and the movements of the horse.
The girth is connected at opposite ends to saddle billets on the riding saddle between the saddle flaps and sweat flaps. The girth extends from one of these connections on one side of the horse, under the chest, and to the opposite side of the horse where its remaining end is connected to the remaining saddle billet.
In saddling a horse, the rider or stableman will try to obtain a snug fit between the girth and the horse's rib cage. This is often difficult if the girth is cinched at the time the horse has taken a deep breath or has otherwise distended the "barrel" or chest cavity of the horse. Unless the girth happens to be of an elastic nature, it will quickly loosen when the rib cage is contracted. There is danger of slippage from a loose girth both to the horse and its rider. Of course, the danger to the rider is that the saddle will slip to the side of the horse and the rider will consequently fall. When the girth is only slightly loose, the danger to the horse is that the loose girth will continuously rub across its tender skin and cause chafing and possible further damage in the form of ulcerations, etc. if such misuse continues.
It may certainly be seen that it is desirable to obtain some form of saddle girth that is accommodating to such stresses. Several such girths are in current use. However, they are constructed of a woven "elastic" material that will become easily saturated with grime, dust and sweat. Once this happens, the girth hardens and does not retain its proper elastomeric properties. Further, the hardened material will rub and chafe against the horse's skin causing the above-mentioned maladies.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,019 granted to W. C. Johnson on Sept. 4, 1951 discloses an expansible band for use in saddles. This band is typical of the present forms now being utilized. Bands such as that disclosed by Johnson do have initial utility but their useful life is very limited unless extreme care is taken in keeping the girth material clean.
Another form of girth is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,373 to J. Wiesenfeld granted July 24, 1928. This shows a slightly different variation of the typical leather girth wherein an enclosed elastic band is provided adjacent the opposite ends of the girth belt. Here, the elastic is covered with leather to protect it from the effects of both weather and sweat from the horse. It should be noted that the remainder of the girth body is leather and, as such, needs constant care.
Another form of girth is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,521 to Dulaney issued Aug. 13, 1974. Dulaney discloses an elastic cinch that is similar in function and design to the girth disclosed by Wiesenfeld. Dulancy, however, also discloses a padded girth body that is intended to reduce chafing. The elastic bands extending between the girth buckles and girth body are exposed to the underside of the horse and the pad is covered with a soft leather material.
Other forms of girth materials and girth construction are discussed and illustrated in a book titled "Saddlery" by E. Hartley Edwards, Copyright 1963, and published by A. S. Barnes and Co., Inc. Edwards discusses several materials utilized in the construction of saddle girths, including: fabric web; all elastic; lampwick; tubular web; and nylon cord. These forms are in addition to the typical solid leather form of girth that is now commonly used.
The difficulty with all the web, elastic and lampwick forms is corrosion. Sweat will quickly rot the fabric of these types of girths and, if not washed regularly, will harden and often cause chafing.
Often, a tube formed of polyethylene may be slipped over the belt portion of a girth to protect both the girth from becoming saturated with sweat and to prevent chafing against the horse's underside. Usually, the material is supplied in rolls and must be cut into the proper lengths and positioned over the girth prior to the saddling operation. These tubes wear easily and must ordinarily be discarded after a single use.
The difficulty with the nylon cord form of girth is that the several cords must be gathered and held at the ends to enable connection to buckles. This is a rather clumsy connection and requires the use of an awkward form of connecting buckle. Further, the multiple nylon strands do not easily lend themselves to proper cleaning.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an extremely reliable form of saddle girth that is not affected by either weather conditions or by the deleterious effect of sweat.
Another important object is to provide such a girth that is elastomeric and yet constructed of a single piece of belt material that will present a smooth surface to ride against the horse's skin.
An additional object is to provide such a girth wherein the belt is constructed of a highly abrasion resistant material that also presents desirable elastic properties.
These and still further objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description which, taken with the accompanying drawing, disclose a preferred form of my invention. It is to be understood however that the description and drawing are set forth as mere examples of the preferred form of construction of my invention and that various other forms may be devised therefrom. Therefore, only the claims found at the end of this specification are to be taken as definitions of my invention.